This invention relates to battery case feedthroughs. It also relates to clad metals. Also it relates to high temperature ceramic-metal hermetic seals and to lower temperature metal-metal hermetic seals.
There are different methods for forming clad metal, such as a plate of stainless steel clad with aluminum. In one method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,558, Hirobe, et al.), sheet metal cladding is fed onto one or both faces of the hot solidified continuously cast strip being withdrawn from the casting means and the assembly is then passed to a hot roll bonding system for cladding. Another method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,748, Miyasaka et al.) produces a clad metal by forming a layer of dissimilar metal powder on the surface of a base metal by cold fixing the powder to the surface under pressure, densing only the surface and a subsurface area of the layer of the dissimilar metal powder by melting and immediately solidifying in a vacuum, compressing the layer of the dissimilar metal powder together with the base metal at a temperature not higher than the solidus-line temperature of the two dissimilar metals under a pressure of not lower than 300 kgf/cm2 using a hot isostatic press, and hot working the layer of the dissimilar metal powder together with the base metal.
Ceramic to stainless steel and ceramic to titanium bonds are particular examples of ceramic to metal bonds. Braze bonding, for example, aluminum oxide and zirconium oxide ceramics to metals, including titanium, stainless steel, molybdenum, tantalum, and cobalt-chromium alloys, can be done using a braze, comprising 30% nickel and 70% titanium (U.S. Provisional Patent Application, Serial No. 60/126,531; PCT Application WO00/56677). Another example of a braze bond includes the preferred method for joining zirconium oxide containing 3% yttrium to preferably a metal alloy, namely, titanium and niobium (55% Ti and 45% Nb), using the nickel-titanium braze (50% Ni and 50% Ti) (U.S. Provisional Patent Application, Serial No. 60/126,514; PCT Application WO00/56395).
How can a high temperature brazing operation for joining metal and ceramic be made compatible with the further low temperature joining of two metal surfaces, these two metal surfaces having a relatively low melting temperature?
This invention makes use of clad metals in order to provide high temperature and low temperature seals. For example, stainless steel and aluminum can form a hermetically bonded clad combination. The stainless steel or titanium can be used with a high temperature braze in order to form a hermetic seal bond with a ceramic material such as aluminum oxide or zirconium oxide.
The method of use of this for battery feedthroughs is the placement of a stainless steel or titanium pin through a cylinder of ceramic, such as aluminum oxide or zirconium oxide. This ceramic is surrounded by on annular cylinder of stainless steel or titanium. A hole is formed in an aluminum clad stainless-steel sheet, with the stainless steel forming the upper layer. A high temperature welding process, for example, hermetically bonds the upper stainless-steel layer to the outer stainless steel cylinder of the feedthrough assembly. The lower aluminum layer is easily laser welded to the battery case cover of aluminum. If the clad metal was not used, the high temperature used to embed the central stainless-steel feedthrough pin in the ceramic cylinder, would destroy the aluminum battery casing and cover.